¡Maldito Bastardo!
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: HLC2. Ser secretaria en una oficina no es el trabajo soñado, pero cuando tu jefe es el estirado Edward Cullen, se convierte en un infierno diario.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hateful Lemonade Contest 2"<strong>__  
>Título: <em>¡Maldito bastardo!_  
>Penname: <em>Bells Masen Cullen_  
>Summary: <em>ser secretaria en una oficina no es el trabajo soñado, pero cuando tu jefe es el estirado Edward Cullen, se convierte en un infierno diario._  
>Pareja: <em>Bella/Edward_  
>Número de palabras: <em>6210

- . - . - . - . -

_Beep… beep… beep…_

Estiré el brazo y fui dando manotazos por toda la mesilla hasta que le di por fin al despertador. Se detuvo y esperé unos segundos antes de levantar la cabeza y abrir un ojo.

6:15 AM

Gemí mientras me sentaba en la cama. Otro día más empezaba. Otro día más en mi infierno personal. Cuando Carlisle Cullen, uno de mis profesores en la carrera de Arquitectura, me había ofrecido un puesto en su compañía como asistente de su hijo para cubrir mis prácticas, me había alegrado muchísimo… hasta que conocí a Edward Cullen, dicho hijo, y supe las razones por las que Carlisle me había dado el puesto.

Edward Cullen era el epítome de la rectitud; era todo un caballero, cuando no estaba de mal humor, que sabía cómo tratar a una mujer, cuando y con quien le interesaba. Pero también era experto en comportarse como un niño mimado acostumbrado a que todo se hiciera cómo y cuándo él decía. Había convertido en un infierno la vida de sus anteriores asistentes, que habían dimitido al poco tiempo de empezar a trabajar con él, y ahora estaba convirtiendo en un infierno la mía y, no solo porque su forma de ser me sacaba de quicio, sino porque, cada vez que me daba una orden, mis bragas se convertían en el Océano Atlántico. Le odiaba y, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, él me odiaba a mí.

La peor parte era que estaba atrapada en ese trabajo, porque no iba a encontrar otra oportunidad tan buena para hacer mis prácticas, y porque su padre le había prohibido despedirme después de que hubiera perdido a tantas asistentes. Así que estaba condenada a llevar unas bragas de sobra en mi bolso hasta que terminara las prácticas, me licenciara y pudiera encontrar un trabajo lejos del Sr. Cullen.

Con un suspiro, me levanté. No me quedaba más remedio, así que me acerqué a la cómoda para coger ropa interior limpia y luego al armario, decidiéndome por una falda de tubo, una blusa azul y una americana a juego con la falda, y después fui al baño para darme una necesitada ducha que me despejara. Después de una buena taza de café, estaba lista, o tan lista como podía estar, para enfrentarme a un día más con Edward Cullen.

Salí a la calle y fui a la parada de metro más cercana a mi piso en Seattle. Atrapada entre el resto de personas que también iban a trabajar, tardé 15 minutos en llegar hasta el edificio en el que estaba la compañía de arquitectos Cullen&Masen Inc.

Sacando mi identificación y saludando al guardia, atravesé las puertas de seguridad y me subí en un atestado ascensor. Pulsé el botón de la planta 15 y esperé a que las puertas se cerraran para comenzar el ascenso.

Me alegré al ver a Angela dentro. Angela también se beneficiaba de una beca para prácticas en Cullen&Masen Inc., pero ella había tenido más suerte que yo y trabajaba con otro de los arquitectos del equipo. No me alegré tanto al ver entrar a mi jefe justo cuando las puertas empezaban a cerrarse.

-Buenos días, Angela,- dije, ignorándole deliberadamente.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita. –Buenos días, Bella.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre nosotros. Antes de intentar ignorar a mi jefe hablando con otra persona, debería haberme asegurado de que tenía algo de qué hablar con dicha persona. Por suerte, ella me salvó.

-¿Comemos juntas?- preguntó.

-¡Claro!

-Bien, nos vemos a la hora de la comida entonces. ¡Hasta luego!- Se despidió mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían en nuestra planta y nuestros caminos se separaban.

Edward Cullen y yo caminamos uno al lado del otro hacia nuestra zona de trabajo, en silencio, como si no nos conociéramos. Sinceramente, no sabía que había hecho para que me tratara así.

-A mi oficina. Ahora,- fue todo lo que dijo. _Ya empezamos con las órdenes,_ pensé mientras un escalofrío me recorría la espalda.

Yo, sin embargo, fui directa a mi oficina. Tenía que dejar algunas cosas y recoger otras para el trabajo de hoy.

-¡Isabella!- dijo irritado, yo solo le miré. –A mi oficina. ¡Ahora!

Aún así entré en mi oficina, o el pequeño zulo en el que metían a los becarios, y recogí lo que tenía que recoger… tomándome mi tiempo. ¡Vale! Tal vez disfrutara un poco sacándole de quicio pero, a mi favor, tengo que decir que solo empecé a hacerlo cuando su forma de tratarme me empezó a molestar realmente. Y, ya que mi trabajo está blindado y no me puede despedir… ¿Quién puede resistirse a irritar un poco a su malhumorado jefe?

Finalmente salí de mi oficina y me dispuse a entrar en la suya.

-Espero que, ya que te has tomado tu tiempo en hacerme caso, hayas traído los mensajes que me hayan dejado,- dijo sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador. –Dámelos, extiende los planos de la casa de Green Lake sobre la mesa y hazme un café.- Casi no me había dado tiempo a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cuando ya me estaba dando órdenes.

Órdenes, sí, porque lo que podía parecer una tarea sencilla, en realidad no lo era. Al Sr. Cullen le gustaba que le dieran sus mensajes ordenados según importancia, los planos tenían que ser colocados sobre la gran mesa en un orden determinado y el café… Mi jefe solo tomaba _cappuccino_; cualquiera pensaría que eso no es un problema en la ciudad del café, pero sí lo es cuando él se niega a que se lo compre y exige como requisito indispensable que se lo haga su asistente para tomarlo recién hecho. Así que en los meses que llevaba trabajando aquí, me había hecho tan experta que estaba segura de que si no me iba bien en el asunto de la arquitectura, tendría futuro en Starbucks, seguro.

Así que, como cada día, le dejé en su escritorio los mensajes previamente ordenados y él se puso a ojearlos y hacer llamadas mientras yo ponía a hacer el expreso en la máquina que había en la oficina y extendía los planos en la gran mesa de dibujo. Cuando el expreso empezó a caer en el envase de la cafetera, cogí el vaso medidor (sí, vaso medidor, así de obsesivo era) y, tras calcular las cantidades de leche, empecé a calentarla en la lanceta de la cafetera. Una vez que todo estuvo terminado, espolvoreé un poco de cacao por encima de la espuma, echando un poco más de lo normal porque el hombre realmente necesitaba endulzar su vida.

Le puse la taza en el escritorio y recé porque estuviera bien. No quería volver a sufrir su ira porque el café no estaba perfecto. Tomó un sorbo y, cuando no se puso rojo ni empezó a gritar, solté el aire que no me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo. Tras eso trabajamos de forma medianamente civilizada el resto de la mañana.

- . - . - . - . –

-¡Hey! Ten más cuidado, casi tiras todo lo que llevo en la…- Enmudecí al darme la vuelta y ver que quién casi me rompe la espalda de un golpe en la cola para pagar la comida era un gigante.

-Lo siento, es que llevo un poco de prisa y venía demasiado rápido,- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo desaparecer todo su aspecto amenazante.

Hice un movimiento con la cabeza en su dirección y volví mi vista al frente, a Angela, con quién estaba hablando antes del incidente.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo, un amigo de Ben ha venido a visitarle y…

-Y quieres que yo vaya para que no se sienta solo mientras tú desapareces con tu novio,- le corté.

-Exacto,- dijo riendo. –También había supuesto que, ya que es viernes, te gustaría salir a divertirte y celebrar que vas a pasar dos días sin ver a tu jefe… si es que eso es realmente motivo de celebración para ti, estoy segura de que preferirías divertirte con él.

Reí sarcásticamente. –Sí, claro. La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de salir y desconectar un poco. No ver por dos días a Edward Cullen es una bendición y un gran motivo de celebración. De hecho, creo que todos los viernes debería salir a celebrarlo.

-Ya, tú ahora hazte la dura. Lo que a tu jefe le falta para quitarle ese mal humor es un buen polvo y tú te ofrecerías voluntaria para ayudarle.

-¡Angela!- exclamé. –No digas esas cosas cuando cualquiera puede escucharte.

-Pero si es cierto.

-Ya, pero no hace falta que todo el edificio se entere.

Ella rió, pero no dijo nada más, ya que llegamos a la caja y pagamos. Buscamos un lugar para sentarnos y empezamos a comer.

-Bueno, y ¿cómo es este amigo de Ben?- pregunté cuando ya casi habíamos terminado y nos disponíamos a recoger nuestras bandejas.

-En realidad no le conozco, solo sé que se llama Mike y que son amigos de la infancia.

-Pues qué bien… voy a pasar toda la noche con un tipo del que no sé nada.

-Bueno, creo que no es arquitecto. Pero tal vez sea alto, con ojos verdes, pelo… ¿cómo era?... ¿cobrizo?

Hice una bola con mi servilleta de papel y se la lancé. –Te veo luego, perra,- dije tirando el contenido de mi bandeja y encaminándome hacia mi zona de trabajo.

-¡Sabes que también te quiero, nena!- gritó mientras me alejaba.

Cuando llegué frente a la puerta del Sr. Cullen, éste estaba saliendo seguido de… ¡Dios, no! El gigante de la cafetería que, con el volumen de voz de Angela, seguro que lo había oído todo.

-Isabella, tengo que salir el resto del día. Si hay alguna llamada urgente puedes localizarme en mi móvil.

-Oh, ¿no va a volver?

Me echó una mirada que decía "¿Tengo que darte explicaciones?" –No,- contestó finalmente, poniéndose su abrigo.

-En ese caso… me preguntaba si… ¿podría marcharme el resto del día? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer e ir a la universidad para…

-Ahórramelo,- dijo levantando una mano. –Estás aquí como becaria. Le estás costando dinero a la empresa y estás recibiendo unos conocimientos valiosísimos sin dar nada a cambio. Así que no, me da igual, lo que tengas que hacer hazlo en tu tiempo libre, pero mientras estés en tu horario de trabajo, aunque yo no esté, tú debes permanecer aquí. Si te aburres, puedo darte algunas ideas de millones de cosas que puedes hacer; empieza por ordenar los ficheros de mi oficina… por fecha y estado.

Ni siquiera me miró. Al principio de mi estancia aquí, me habría ofendido y tal vez habría entrado llorando en m oficina. Ahora mismo se me ocurrían unas cuantas cosas que contestarle; sin embargo, me mordí la lengua, asentí y me dispuse a entrar en su oficina. Ya se lo devolvería.

Cuando iba a entrar, y mientras él ya se alejaba, el gigante de la cafetería se acercó a mí y en un susurro y con la mano extendida dijo, -Emmett McCarty, soy su cuñado.- Le estreché la mano. Lo que me faltaba, encima de haber oído mi conversación con Angela, resulta que es su cuñado… mmm… me pregunto si se lo habrá contado y por eso está tan cabreado… aunque también es cierto que este hombre vive en un estado permanente de enfado.

Decidí no pensar más en ello y entré en la oficina mientras el Sr. Cullen, desde el ascensor, gritaba, -¡Emmett! ¡No tengo todo el día!

- . - . - . - . –

Llegué a casa tras una larga tarde lista para desconectar el teléfono, darme un largo baño de burbujas, tomar una deliciosa cena que no tuviera que cocinar yo y meterme en la cama. Desgraciadamente, eso no iba a suceder.

Lejos de tener una tarde tranquila mientras el Sr. Cullen estaba fuera el resto del día, éste se las arregló para conseguir que tuviera trabajo de sobra para que no me aburriera. Durante toda la tarde no dejó de llamarme pidiéndome que fuera a buscar papeles a otras oficinas y se los mandara por fax, que fuera al archivo a buscar planos y buscara a alguien que se los enviara…, me consolé pensando en la factura telefónica que le iba a llegar a final de mes.

Aunque si le preguntas a Angela, no todo fue tan malo. Me dejó tiempo para ir de compras… de compras de alta costura, porque tuve que ir a Armani a recoger el traje que tenía que llevar a una cena que tenía el sábado. El gran problema fue que a mitad de camino el coche que tuvo la amabilidad de enviarme se quedó pillado en un atasco; eso no fue excusa para él, tuve que volver a la oficina corriendo – con tacones – porque… ¡sorpresa! Necesitaba que le enviara algo por fax que no podía esperar a que el tráfico mejorara.

Tal vez mañana, cuando se ponga el traje para ir impecable a su cena, descubra que tiene una pequeña quemadura de cigarro en una manga. Lo suficientemente escondida como para que pudiera ponerse la camisa sin que se viera; pero sabía que con lo meticuloso y exigente que era se daría cuenta y serviría para sacarle de sus casillas. Y, al fin y al cabo, él tenía la culpa de que me hubiera puesto a fumar por estresarme.

Y ahora vamos a Angela, porque ella es la culpable de que no pueda llevar a cabo mi plan para esta noche. Tras verme a punto de desfallecer cuando salía del edificio, me había recordado que ella, Ben y el tal Mike pasarían a buscarme a las 8 para ir a cenar. Eso me dejaba hora y media contando desde ya, para ducharme, cambiarme y estar lista cuando vinieran.

_Adiós al relajante baño de burbujas_. Pensé con un suspiro mientras me quitaba los tacones y me dirigía a mi habitación.

Abrí el armario y me pregunté qué iba a ponerme. El restaurante al que Angela me había dicho que íbamos a ir a cenar no era demasiado elegante, pero tampoco era el tipo de lugar al que irías con pantalón y camisa. Finalmente encontré un vestido que aún no había podido estrenar; era gris oscuro con un profundo escote en forma de 'v' y un cinturón ancho bajo el pecho en un tono dorado. Además llegaba a medio muslo, perfecto porque el escote ya mostraba demasiado para mi gusto.

Extendí el vestido en la cama y fui al cajón de la ropa interior. Encontré un conjunto de sujetador, que no se vería con el escote del vestido, y braga en rosa claro que Angela me había regalado. La braga era transparente y Angela me lo había regalado porque, según ella, mi escasa vida sexual se debía a que llevaba ropa interior que se pondría su abuela. Yo no lo veía así, pero el conjunto me gustaba y si el amigo de Ben se portaba bien, tal vez tendría la suerte de verlo. No solía tener sexo con un chico la primera vez que le veía, pero nunca se sabe…

Cogí la ropa interior y fui al baño para darme una ducha que me quitara el estrés del día. Lo consiguió en parte, porque dudaba que hubiera algo que me quitara el estrés que me causaba la profunda irritación que me provocaba Edward Cullen. No entendía como al mismo tiempo me excitaba tanto, era incluso más irritante.

Dejé de pensar en él para evitar meterme en problemas y, con la ropa interior ya puesta y una toalla envuelta en el pelo, volví a mi habitación y me puse el vestido. Decidí dejarme el pelo suelto y me eché un poco de espuma para que, en lugar de encresparse, cayera rizado por mi espalda. Encontré fácilmente unos zapatos y un bolso del mismo color del vestido y finalmente añadí unos pequeños pendientes y una pulsera dorados.

Llamaron al timbre cuando terminaba los últimos toques de mi maquillaje. Cerré el rímel, me eché unas gotas de perfume y corrí a la puerta. Cogí mi cazadora de cuero de la percha y, tras asegurarme de que llevaba las llaves, móvil y dinero en el bolso, salí de casa, subí al ascensor y bajé hasta el vestíbulo. Ahí estaban Angela, Ben y un chico que supuse que era Mike. Era realmente guapo; rubio, de ojos azules, cara de niño y buen cuerpo; no era excesivamente alto, pero tampoco era bajo. Era el tipo de chico que, en una película, sería el popular deportista del instituto, universidad o el lugar en el que se desarrollara la historia.

- . - . - . - . –

-Y dime, Bella, ¿qué estudias?- me preguntó Mike.

Le miré incrédula. _¿Enserio?_ Mike estaba demostrando ser un poco… como decirlo… lento, de verdad. No estoy siendo mala. Es cierto. Me debatí sobre qué contestarle. Ya le había dicho que conocía a Angela porque hacía mis prácticas de arquitectura en la misma empresa de arquitectos en la que ella trabajaba. Llegados a este punto podía ser buena y contestarle la verdad, o podía divertirme un poco; aún estábamos en el postre y quedaba mucha noche por delante, así que me decidí por lo segundo.

Con la cara más seria que pude poner le contesté, -física cuántica.- Angela me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Ben en realidad soltó una risita.

Mike estaba tan impresionado que no se enteró de nada. -¿Enserio? No pareces del tipo que estudiaría eso. ¿Y qué haces trabajando entre arquitectos?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Angela se me adelantó riendo falsamente. –Bella es muy bromista, Mike, ya la irás conociendo.- _Creo que no._ –En realidad Bella estudia arquitectura.

Tras un momento Mike pareció entender que le había tomado el pelo y rió. –Me habías engañado. Que bromista…

-¡Esa soy yo!- exclamé. –Me encanta divertir a los demás.- Supuse que no habría pillado el sarcasmo.

-¡Qué bien! Me encantan las chicas divertidas.- No, no lo había pillado. Y lo peor de todo era que se había inclinado hacia mí y empezaba a acariciarme el brazo.

Decir que salté de mi asiento cuando lo hizo es quedarse corto. Por suerte mi teléfono empezó a sonar y tuve una excusa para salir fuera.

-¿Si?- contesté cuando ya estaba en la calle. Ni siquiera miré el identificador de llamadas, estaría eternamente agradecida con quien me hubiera salvado.

-Tienes que ir a la oficina y traerme a casa unos planos que me he dejado allí.- Aparté de golpe el teléfono de mi oído en cuanto escuché esa voz y miré el identificador de llamadas. _¿Qué coño…? _Decidí seguir divirtiéndome porque, sí, mi deporte favorito era sacar a Edward Cullen de sus casillas cuando se me presentaba la oportunidad… y no tenerle delante sino al teléfono era una gran oportunidad. Lo sé, soy una gallina.

-¿Perdona? ¿Quién es?

-Isabella, no me hagas esperar, realmente necesito esos planos esta noche.

-Lo siento, pero si no me dice quién es voy a colgar. ¿Cómo sé que no es un acosador? ¿De dónde ha sacado mi número?

-¡No soy un acosador! ¡De hecho cualquier acosador desaparecería después de saber lo irritante que puedes llegar a ser! ¡Sabes perfectamente quién soy, así que deja de hacerte la tonta! Voy a llamar al edificio para que los de seguridad te dejen subir. Coge los planos del edificio del señor Williams y tráemelos a casa.- Con eso colgó.

Realmente me planteé no ir y apagar el teléfono, ya lidiaría con él el lunes. Sin embargo, cuando miré por el cristal de la puerta y vi lo que me esperaba dentro, decidí que era una gran forma de escape. Le llevaría los planos y me iría a casa. Ya mañana mataría a Angela.

Volví a entrar y, sacando dinero de mi cartera y dejándolo en la mesa, me disculpé con ellos. –Lo siento, mi jefe necesita que le lleve urgentemente unos planos y, con el mal genio que tiene, no me atrevo a no hacerle caso. Las consecuencias pueden ser nefastas.

-¿Vas a volver luego?- preguntó Angela.

-No creo. Es un poco tarde, así que supongo que me iré a casa.

-Es una pena que tengas que irte. ¿No quieres que te acompañe? No está bien que vayas a volver sola a casa,- preguntó Mike, sonriéndome y poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

-Es una oferta muy tentadora, créeme Mike. Pero no hace falta. Tú quédate con ellos y pásalo bien.

Y sin darle tiempo a ofrecerse de nuevo me despedí y me marché. A la salida me dieron mi cazadora.

Salí a la calle y me detuve un momento para ponerme la cazadora. En esos segundos, un coche se detuvo frente a mí y bajó la ventanilla.

-¿Señorita Swan?- reconocí a la voz cuando la cara se asomó. Era Tom, el chófer de Edward.

-Tom, ¿qué haces aquí?

-El Sr. Cullen me ha mandado a la oficina para recogerla y, desde donde estaba, tenía que pasar por aquí y la he visto.

Eso me pareció raro, Edward Cullen no solía ser tan amable. Pero llevaba zapatos de tacón, había bebido y no me podía permitir pagar un taxi hasta la oficina y luego al edificio de Edward, así que decidí no pensar demasiado y me subí al coche.

- . - . - . - . –

Como me había dicho por teléfono, había llamado al edificio para que no me pusieran problemas para entrar. No tardé mucho en coger lo que necesitaba en su despacho y poco tiempo después Tom se detenía frente a un lujoso edificio en el centro de Seattle.

Le di las gracias a Tom y me bajé del coche. El portero del edificio debía de saber que venía, porque nada más verme se apresuró a abrirme la puerta y dejarme entrar. Dándole las gracias y deseándole buenas noches, entré en un ascensor y recé porque Edward no necesitara nada más y me pudiera ir pronto a casa.

Supe que la noche iba a ser larga cuando, en lugar de dejar que me fuera, me invitó a pasar. Al parecer mañana desayunaba con el señor Williams y éste querría ver los planos de su futuro edificio con las correcciones que se habían acordado, correcciones que no habían sido hechas. Así que me quedé con Edward ayudándole.

Sin embargo, estaba deseando salir de allí y no por el cansancio. Pasaba algo raro. Edward fue… amable, no se enfadó ni gritó por mis errores; de hecho, tuvo paciencia, me corrigió y me enseñó la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Puede parecer extraño, pero su actitud me empezaba a asustar; en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en Cullen&Masen Inc., Edward Cullen nunca había sido amable conmigo… ni con nadie.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando me dio las gracias al terminar por haberle llevado los planos y haberme quedado a ayudar. Y se disculpó… ¡Se disculpó!... por haberme estropeado la noche del viernes. Sobra decir que en ese momento casi salgo volando del lugar. Hasta que me detuvo.

-Espera, es un poco tarde. Deja que llame a Tom para que te lleve a casa.

Estaba realmente estupefacta. –N-n-no hace f-falta. Es muy tarde, no me gustaría que tuviera que levantarse por mi culpa.

-Entonces permíteme que llame a un taxi, por favor.- El Edward Cullen gruñón había desaparecido para dejar paso al Edward Cullen caballero que apenas se dejaba ver.

No pude resistirme al poder de sus ojos verdes y finalmente accedí, descubriendo que, si bien me excito cuando me da órdenes enfadado, esa mirada iba a hacer que mis bragas se desintegraran completamente.

-Bien, entonces. ¿Quieres beber algo mientras esperamos?

- . - . - . - . –

No tenía que haberlo hecho. Realmente no debería haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué había accedido? Si no lo hubiera hecho ahora no me encontraría en esta situación.

Tras un retraso sospechosamente largo del taxi y unas cuantas copas de vino que, añadidas a las que ya me había tomado durante la cena, me habían dejado algo más que achispada, me veía en la horrorosa situación de tener que responderle a mi jefe una pregunta demasiado comprometida. ¡Maldito Emmett McCarty! No le conocía, pero ya sabía que tenía una boca demasiado grande. ¿Quién si no le habría dicho a Edward que estaba deseando meterme en su cama?

-Venga, Isabella, ¿no me vas a responder?- Ahora había desaparecido el Edward caballero, dejando paso a un Edward seductor que iba a matarme.

-S-s-s-sí,-tartamudeé.

-Sí, ¿qué? ¿Sí que vas a contestarme? O ¿Sí que fantaseas conmigo?

_Cierra la boca, no contestes_. Pero el alcohol había hecho efecto y mi boca no le hizo caso a mi cerebro. –F-fantaseo c-contigo.

-Mmm,- murmuró acercándose a mí. -¿Y con qué lo haces, Isabella?- susurró.

-M-m-m… Me das órdenes.

-¿Te gusta cuando te doy órdenes?- dijo empezando a acariciarme el cuello con la mano. Asentí. –Pero eres una chica mala, Isabella. Siempre tengo que decirte lo mismo varias veces para que lo hagas.

-Es que me encanta verte irritado,- dije con un gemido cuando sus dedos bajaron por mi cuello y recorrieron el borde del escote de mi vestido. Aparentemente había perdido todo el miedo y la timidez.

Bajó la cabeza y, acariciando con su nariz, empezó a recorrer el camino que antes había hecho su mano. La cordura volvió a mí de repente. Sintiéndome serena y fuera de los efectos del alcohol, pegué un salto y me levanté.

-¡No! Para. Eres mi jefe. N-n-no puedo. Si alguien se entera mis prácticas y mi carrera quedarían arruinadas.

-Yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie,- dijo después de acercarse y bajando las manos por mis costillas hasta llegar a mi cintura.

Mantuve mis brazos a mis costados debatiéndome sobre qué hacer. Mis mejores fantasías y mis peores pesadillas estaban cobrando vida a la vez y en la forma de la misma persona.

Pensé en lo que Angela había dicho, eso de que lo que necesitaba para quitarse el mal humor necesitaba un buen polvo y… ¡qué coño!... tenía razón, yo estaba deseando ser la que le quitara el mal humor, lo había deseado desde el primer momento en que entré en su oficina y me presenté como la nueva becaria y su asistente. Así que decidí que pensaría más tarde en las consecuencias de acostarme con mi jefe y ahora solo disfrutaría del momento.

Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y de ahí a los botones de su camisa. Fui desabrochándolos uno a uno, descubriendo lentamente su torso, hasta que finalmente pude deslizarla por sus brazos y dejar que cayera al suelo.

Me tomé un momento para admirar su glorioso torso, los suaves músculos de su vientre plano y su pecho, sus torneados brazos. _Dios, necesitaba ver más._ Bajé mis manos hasta sus pantalones y le desabroché el cinturón. Cuando fui al botón de su pantalón, me agarró de las manos.

-De eso nada. Tú vas primero.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que si no te gusto no me dejarás seguir y me sacarás de aquí?

-Tú. Primero.

-Pero, ¿por…?- Me cortó.

-Porque yo lo digo. Por eso.- _Oh Dios._ Era completamente vergonzoso, pero estaba a punto de correrme solo por esa mirada y el firme tono de voz. Como poseída, llevé mi mano a un costado del vestido y bajé la cremallera. –Buena chica,- susurró mientras llevaba sus manos a los anchos tirantes del vestido y los bajaba, dejando que se deslizara por mi cuerpo y cayera a mis pies. –Ohhh, venías preparada,- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo de una forma que debería ser ilegal.

Tenía que recordar darle las gracias a Angela por intentar renovar mi ropa interior.

-¿Puedo ahora?- pregunté de forma descarada, tirando de la cintura de su pantalón.

Él rió. –Estás un poco impaciente, ¿no?

Sin contestarle, desabroché el botón, bajé la cremallera y me arrodillé delante de él. En lugar de agarrar solo el pantalón, agarré también el elástico de su bóxer. Me disponía a bajarlos cuando me detuvo de nuevo.

-Y ahora qué.

-He dicho que tú primero así que, si fuera tú no bajaría el bóxer hasta que te hayas quitado las bragas.

Sin hacerle caso, tiré de los dos y los bajé hasta que estuvieron alrededor de sus tobillos. _Oh Dios. _Ya estaba realmente duro y era incluso más perfecto de lo que me había imaginado. Levantó un pie y luego el otro para que se los sacara mientras decía, -no me has hecho caso, y ahora tendrás que ser castigada.

-¿Castigada? ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Vas a atarme a la cama y obligarme a llamarte amo?

-No me va mucho el tema de la dominación. Claro que si a ti te gusta… no me opondría a enseñarte modales. Tienes que ir aprendiendo quien manda aquí, quién lleva los pantalones.

-Por el momento tú no.

-Que graciosa,- dijo riendo sarcásticamente. –Ahora, en cuanto a tu castigo…

-¿Si, amo?- Solté una risita. Él cogió mi mano y la llevó a su polla, siseó cuando le toqué. -¿Esto es lo que quieres?- pregunté apretando. -¿Realmente mi castigo es masturbarte?- Apreté un poco más.

-C-c-con… t-tu b-boca,- consiguió tartamudear antes de gemir cuando apreté de nuevo y empecé a mover mi mano.

-¿Una mamada? Uhhhh, que castigo tan malo…- dije soltándole. –Con el mal genio que te gastas en el trabajo creí que tendrías más imaginación.- Sonreí satisfecha.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un poco insolente?

-¿Un poco, solo?- dije y antes de que pudiera replicar pasé la punta de mi lengua por toda su longitud. Se estremeció y su polla se retorció, endureciéndose más aún. Lo único que salió de su boca fue un jadeo. _Creo que soy yo quien manda aquí ahora mismo._

Le torturé un poco más con mi lengua y mi mano antes de finalmente introducir la punta en mi boca. Empecé a mover la cabeza, chupando y succionando mientras él enredaba sus manos en mi pelo y no dejaba de jadear y gemir. A este ritmo, cuando finalmente me tocara, no iba a durar ni unos segundos, tal era la excitación que sentía.

Cuando le sentí empezar a palpitar, succioné un par de veces más y luego aparté la boca, permitiendo que se corriera sobre mi pecho con un fuerte gruñido.

-¿Estoy perdonada?- pregunté con voz inocente y batiendo las pestañas. _Dios, me sentía como una mala actriz porno._

-¡Joder, sí!

Me quité los zapatos antes de ponerme de pie y, en cuanto me levanté, él me cogió por la parte trasera de los muslos y me levantó. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me agarré a sus hombros cuando empezó a moverse.

-Si no fueras tan terca,- dijo entre jadeos, -te habría tocado a ti primero. Sin embargo, para que te des cuenta de que es mejor que me hagas caso y porque has cumplido tan bien tu castigo, te voy a dar una retribución.

Entramos en una habitación que estaba a oscuras. Supuse que era su dormitorio cuando me tumbó sobre una cama, suposición que fue confirmada cuando encendió una pequeña lámpara que daba una tenue luz. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo para admirar mis alrededores porque rápidamente estuvo sobre mí, utilizando sus manos para desabrochar mi sujetador y su boca y su nariz para acariciar lo que éste dejaba al descubierto de mi pecho. Empecé a respirar con dificultad.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando por fin me quitó el sujetador y mis pechos quedaron al descubierto. Lentamente fue acariciando cada uno con una mano desde el comienzo hasta llegar al lugar donde más ansiaba su toque. Mis pezones se endurecieron en el instante en que sus pulgares los rozaron y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo. Empecé a gemir cuando bajó su boca y tomó mi pezón derecho y luego el izquierdo entre sus dientes. Alternó de uno a otro como un bebé hambriento hasta que quedó satisfecho. Entonces empezó a bajar sus manos por mi vientre, hasta mis caderas y enganchó sus dedos en mis bragas; le noté ejercer presión y me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

-Espera,- dije con voz entrecortada. –No las rompas, me gustan.

Puso mala cara y creí que iba a protestar, pero en su lugar dejó de ejercer presión y las bajó hasta quitármelas. Una vez acomodado entre mis piernas, besó de una cadera a la otra y empezó a bajar por mi muslo. Cuando llegó a la cara interior de mi muslo, mordió ligeramente y yo pegué un salto mientras él soltaba una risita. _Capullo._

Finalmente empezó a moverse hacia el lugar que le deseaba desde hacía seis meses. Acercó su nariz e inhaló mi esencia, como un vampiro deleitándose con el olor de la sangre antes de alimentarse de su víctima. –Dime, Isabella, ahora que ves el pago que puedes recibir, ¿empezarás a hacerme caso cuando te mande algo?

-S-sí,- susurré, mientras él empezaba a subir y bajar un dedo por mi entrada pero sin introducirlo y sin llevarlo hasta el punto en el que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo vibraban por él.

-¿Perdona?- dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarme y deteniendo el movimiento de su dedo. –No te he oído.

-Sí,- dije un poco más alto.

Chasqueó la lengua. –Tal vez necesites un poco más de motivación. Isabella,- bajó tanto la boca que sentí sus vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo, -¿harás lo que yo te mande a partir de ahora?- Tomó mi labio entre sus dientes y ejerció una ligera y maravillosa presión.

-Oh Dios mío,- susurré de nuevo.

Parece que no quedó satisfecho con mi respuesta y debió pensar que necesitaba aún más motivación, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue introducir de golpe dos dedos en mí y llevar su boca a mi clítoris, mientras con la otra mano me sujetaba contra la cama. Definitivamente eso me devolvió la voz porque no pude dejar de gritar entre gemidos.

-Sí, sí, sí. ¡Joder! Haré todo lo que quieras… Dios… no pares, por favor.

Y, por si no le había quedado claro mi mensaje, llevé mis manos a su pelo y sujeté con fuerza su cabeza contra mí, hasta que me estuve removiendo contra su boca debido a las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo cuando llegué al clímax.

Colapsé en la cama jadeando y más satisfecha de lo que había estado en mi vida. Nunca la boca y los dedos de alguien me habían dado tanto placer. Él subió por mi cuerpo e hizo chocar su boca contra la mía, introduciendo con fuerza su lengua en mi boca, permitiéndome así saborearme a mí misma en él. En mis 24 años de vida nunca había sido parte de un momento tan erótico como este; su sabor y el mío mezclados en nuestras bocas era algo que querría saborear cada día después de hoy.

Demasiado pronto necesitamos respirar y se apartó de mí, acercándose a la mesilla de noche y sacando de ahí un condón. Yo le necesitaba dentro de mí lo más rápido posible y a él pude sentirle duro de nuevo contra mi pierna en el momento en que sus labios rozaron mi centro.

Tardó poco en ponérselo y rápidamente pude sentir la punta haciendo presión en mi entrada. Los dos jadeamos por el contacto. De forma tortuosamente lenta, fue introduciéndose en mí, llenándome completamente. Volvió a bajar su boca a la mía y nos besamos con toda la desesperación que había provocado la tensión sexual reprimida durante tanto tiempo.

Rodamos por la cama, luchando por dominar. Sin embargo, la lucha se acabó pronto y me encontré a horcajadas sobre él moviéndome erráticamente. Estábamos cerca, muy cerca. Poco después mis paredes se cerraron a su alrededor y le volví a sentir palpitar dentro de mí por segunda vez. Con un gemido alcanzamos nuestros orgasmos.

Caí sobre él. Los dos estábamos exhaustos y nuestros cuerpos resbaladizos cubiertos por el sudor. Tras un minuto, nos separamos y él fue al baño a deshacerse del condón mientras yo me quedaba en la cama jadeando, exhausta y felizmente satisfecha.

Él volvió y se tumbó a mi lado. Tras unos minutos de silencio, se puso de lado e, incorporado sobre su brazo para poder mirarme, dijo, -¿recuerdas que has dicho que harás todo lo que te mande?

-Mmm,- murmuré con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien. Ve a hacerme un café como a mí me gusta; mientras se hace, ve a mi oficina, guarda debidamente los planos en los que hemos estado trabajando y prepáralos para que me los lleve mañana. Después tráeme el café a la cama, tienes una bandeja encima de la mesa de la cocina, no te olvides de poner un plato bajo la taza y traerme una servilleta. Ah… sí, tráeme también un croissant que tengo en la despensa.

Abrí los ojos y le miré incrédula. _Estaba de coña, ¿verdad?_ No, al mirarle me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Así que, como buena empleada que era, me levanté de la cama, cogí mi ropa interior y, tras ponérmela, fui al salón. Allí encontré mi vestido y el resto de mis cosas. Tras asegurarme de que estaba bien vestida y presentable, me largué de allí dando un fuerte portazo.

_¡Maldito bastardo!_

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. Cuando acabe el concurso subiré un EPOV.<p>

Gracias por leer!

-Bells, :)


End file.
